


pieces of you

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi's POV (kinda), Established Relationship, KuroDai Week 2019, Love, M/M, Romance, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, five senses, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: There are hundreds of little things that let you know someone loves you, for Daichi: five stand out above the rest.KuroDai Week 2019 Day 3: Voice Actors AU |Five Senses





	pieces of you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one of my entries for KuroDai Week 2019!! I'm really writing this when I haven't updated subyw in over a month, huh? Subyw fan's please don't stone me, it will be out very soon I swear!! This was really fun to write, I feel soft just reading over it, though it may be a little confusing to read, Anyway, thank you so much for clicking on this and I really hope you enjoy it ♡♡♡

 ♡

**i. eyes**

 

_His eyes are the shade of the golden leaves that flutter down to the earth during autumn. Warm yet sharp, they hold galaxies within them; they dilate whenever they look at him, widen at silly, little things: a kiss on the cheek, a naughty whisper, a cheekily crude joke. Eyes that pick up on the slightest detail, be it a stray piece of string, an important note that’s fallen to the floor or a missing item. With those brilliant, feline eyes that work like x-rays, he can tell when something is wrong: be it stress, pain or anxiety. With those bright eyes, he manages to ease over everything, simply by locking them with brown ones. With a loving crinkle, those eyes smoothen out any wrinkle; any frown; any worry simply by holding love within them._

 

 ♡

 

**ii. ears**

 

_His ears are surprisingly sensitive. Whispers give him shivers, kisses give him shakes, sucking and biting makes him groan. He’s also a surprisingly good listener, attentive and considerate or maybe it’s love that makes him hang on to his every word. Ears that twitch when he sleeps, much like a cat’s would. He can’t help but play with them as he watches him sleep. Messy, black, bird’s nest hair smushed against a pillow; drool dampening it’s material; ears twitching ever so slightly. When he blows on his ears, it makes him giggle like a child, far too sensitive, he tries to escape, tries to cover his ears while smiling from ear to ear. He never gets far, they fall to their bed; their couch,; the floor. A struggle often ensues, one that he doesn’t really fight, because he loves it. Loves it all, being at any close proximity with him always brings joy. He’ll endure all the ear blowing torture there is if it means he can be with him._

 

♡

 

**iii. nose**

 

_His nose is probably broken, it must be from the amount of times he hasn’t realised he’s burned food and that smoke is coming from their kitchen. It scrunches up when he laughs or when he smiles wide which makes him look incredibly youthful, like a child who has just made a new friend. But the way it scrunches up his when he sneezes is the cutest of all; much like a kitten even though it sounds more like the trumpet of an elephant. He has a habit of sniffing his neck; wrapping his arms around him from behind and taking a deep sniff, an action that’s often followed by a kiss, a lick perhaps a tempting bite, actions that excite them both far more than they probably should, it seems they can’t help themselves._

 

 ♡

 

**iv. lips**

 

_His lips are unlike anything else. Soft yet firm, tender yet determined. He tastes of grilled mackerel and mint, a weird combination that strangely enough works. But sometimes he tastes like cinnamon, vanilla or orange; he’s got a sweet tooth that he doesn’t indulge in that much but when he does: it makes his kisses all the sweeter. A man with a cat’s tongue; he leaves food to cool for far too long, but even when it’s tiptoeing the line between lukewarm and cold he gobbles it up happily, a ever-present joy radiating from him as he eats the food prepared for him by the only one he has eyes for. Every kiss feels new; a beautifully wrapped gift; a sudden token of his love. On the cheek, neck, nose or lips: each one tastes like a gourmet meal._

 

 ♡

 

**v. hands**

 

_His hands are lissom, their touch far gentler than expected. He moves his fingers across his skin like an artist would a brush against paper; careful, delicate, with never ending reverence. It’s humbling, touching and enough to make him shiver: he chuckles at this and his fingers wander further; they caress, they play, they tease. They make him fall apart and put him back together again, again and again. His fingers are warm, their tips callous from years of dedicated practise, but when they touch his face they feel like velvet; their gravity makes him feel like he’s in the presence of something immortal, something beyond humanity, made that’s how being loved feels: out of this world. When they get intimate and his touches become more desperate, his fingers more focused: it’s almost too much to bare. When they near their peak, their hands intertwine; two shell halves coming together to create the home for a luminous pearl._

 

 ♡

 

“..Tetsurō?”

 

His head turns; eyes focusing on his beloved.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

The words make his ears twitch, his nose scrunches as a smiles spread itself across his face like sunlight reflecting on the sea, a shy tongue swiping across his bottom lip. He saunters across the room like a house cat; each step a just little bit quicker than the last.

 

Their fingers intertwine.

 

“I love you too, Daichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I wanna be in love, I guess that's why all my fics are so cheesy and fluffy. Can anybody find meeeeeeeee somebody to love~ Adjskfkgdhs, ignore me I really hope you enjoyed this. I'm gonna try to write a couple more for KuroDai week, probably day 6 and day 7 because I really like those prompts, so hopefully I'll see you then ♡♡ ʕ ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡
> 
>  p.s. the title of this fic comes from one of my favourite songs: [pieces of you ♡ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUezTwBx1Wk)


End file.
